Clyde
Clyde (クライド Kuraido), also known as Guzuta, is one of the four main ghosts in the Pac-Man series. While the other three ghosts are off chasing Pac-Man, Clyde will be off doing his own thing. He is typically portrayed as the least intelligent and most submissive ghost. He is good friends with Blinky, Pinky, and Inky. While originally one of the main antagonists in the first ''Pac-Man'' arcade game, his role has largely been diminished to being a secondary antagonist or an ally in recent incarnations. History Arcade Games 'Pac-Man' Main article: Pac-Man (game) Clyde first appeared alongside Blinky, Pinky, and Inky, the other members of the Ghost Gang, in Pac-Man. He starts on the righthand side of the Ghost Home in the Maze's center, sitting next to Pinky. While his movements have been described by Toru Iwatani as "random", Clyde's movements are deliberate. Clyde actually does directly chase Pac-Man (exactly the way Blinky does) most of the time. But when Clyde gets within an eight-space radius of Pac-Man, he starts to retreat to the lower-left corner of the maze, which is where he targets during "scatter" mode. He continues this role in the following subsequent arcade games: * Super Pac-Man * Pac & Pal * Pac-Mania * Pac-Man Arrangement (1996) * Pac-Man Arrangement (2005) * Pac-Man VR * Pac-Man: Adventures in Time * Pac-Man Championship Edition * Pac-Man Championship Edition 2 * Pac-Man Championship Edition DX * Pac-Man Battle Royale 'Ms. Pac-Man and Jr. Pac-Man' Main articles: Ms. Pac-Man (game), Jr. Pac-Man (game), Ms. Pac-Man: Quest for the Golden Maze In Ms. Pac-Man, Clyde is jokingly renamed to "Sue".'' In 'Jr. Pac-Man, his name is changed again to "Tim". While both of these ghosts look identical to Clyde and behave the same way, they are considered different characters. Sue was colored purple in future games and the TV series, and Tim was colored a lighter orange. '''Pac-Land Main article: Pac-Land Pac-Land features Clyde and the other ghosts as they try to stop Pac-Man using cars, buses, UFOs, and planes. No ghost is stronger than the other in this game, and the only one who acts differently from the others is Sue. Pac 'n Roll Main article: Pac 'n Roll Clyde and the ghosts appear in Pac 'n Roll as enemies. They team up with Golvis in order to get rid of Pac-Man after their previous defeats. Although Clyde, Blinky, and Inky weren't completely interested in getting revenge, they went along with Pinky's plans due to her bossiness. After the destruction of Golvis's UFO, Clyde and the others watch Pac-Man on a television in the middle of the ocean. The ghosts then discover the reason Golvis was imprisoned was because of his clumsiness, not because of his power, much to their annoyance. Pac-Man World series NOTE: In the Pac-Man World trilogy, Blinky and Clyde's names are swapped. These appearances are going by their color rather than their name. For more information, see Clyde and Blinky error. 'Pac-Man World' Main article: Pac-Man World Clyde appears as a D.J. in the second cutscene, and is scolded by Toc-Man for playing poorly. He also appears as an enemy in some levels. 'Pac-Man World 2' Main article: Pac-Man World 2 Clyde is the first boss in Pac-Man World 2, as one of the ghosts who unintentionally released Spooky. Clyde pilots a giant frog-like robot. He fights in an arena that looks like a small, dried up pond. Clyde has only one attack method, which involves the frog-robot sticking out its tongue; the tongue is spiky, and inflicts damage to Pac-Man. He is the only ghost to have a different machine than the others. He later appears in a huge submarine called the Megawhale with the other ghosts, in a final attempt to stop Pac-Man from reaching Ghost Island. 'Pac-Man World 3' Main article: Pac-Man World 3 In Pac-Man World 3, Inky and Clyde are captured and put into a cage by Erwin. Pac-Man has to team up with Blinky and Pinky to save Inky and Clyde. ''Animated Series ''Main article: Pac-Man (TV Series) In the 1982 animated series, Clyde appears alongside Blinky, Pinky, Inky, and Sue. He works with Mezmeron in attempt to stop Pac-Man and seize the Power Pellets. Clyde is depicted as the leader of the Ghost Gang; this was the first and only time he was portrayed as such. He tended to be the most vengeful towards Pac-Man. He frequently would get annoyed with Inky for being so stupid. ''Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures ''Main article: Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures Clyde made an appearance in the Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures TV series. Rather than an enemy of Pac-Man, he (along with Blinky, Pinky and Inky) act as Pac-Man's allies and the oldest of the ghosts. Clyde is shown as being dumber in the series than his typical portrayals, and is shown to be a rather sensitive soul in nature. Despite apparently being the dumb one of the group, he occasionally hints that he is more intelligent than he lets on, generally by being more verbose than the others. Other appearances 'Pac-Man 2: The New Adventures' Main article: Pac-Man 2: The New Adventures Clyde, Blinky, Pinky, and Inky appear as enemies for Pac-Man, petrifying him whenever they appear. Unless Pac-Man is able to get a Power Pellet, he will faint. Occasionally, the others will leave important items behind after they are eaten. Once their leader, the Ghost Witch of Netor is defeated, Clyde and the others fly off. 'Ms. Pac-Man Maze Madness' Main article: Ms. Pac-Man Maze Madness Along with the other ghosts, Clyde was recruited by the witch Mesmerelda to stop Ms. Pac-Man from finding the four Gems of Virtue. Clyde and the ghosts fail in their mission, allowing Ms. Pac-Man to defeat Mesmerelda and restore Pac-Land. 'Pac-Man World Rally' Main article: Pac-Man World Rally Clyde appears as a playable racer in this game. He's a light-weight class racer, and wears a bowler hat similar to his portrayal in the TV series. Clyde is also featured in the stage Ghost Mansion. 'Pac-Man Party' Main article: Pac-Man Party Clyde appears as a playable character in Pac-Man Party. In the game, he aids Blinky, Pinky, and Inky in stealing cookies from Mr. Cookie. At the end of the game though, it is revealed that they never stole the cookies, and that they were actually given to them by Mr. Cookie himself to test Pac-Man and his heroism. Often, Clyde ended up getting left behind by the other Ghosts. His mother is also mentioned in the game, apparently noteworthy for her baking ability. 'Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures (video game)' Main article: Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures (video game) Clyde, alongside his other three cohorts, appear in the video game adaptation of Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures as an ally of Pac-Man. 'Pac-Man Monsters' Main article: Pac-Man Monsters Clyde appears as one of the collectible characters in Pac-Man Monsters. He is an earth-type character and has high HP base stat. He can be evolved up to three times starting from his plain appearance. 'Pac-Man 256' Main article: Pac-Man 256 In Pac-Man 256, Clyde appears as a regular enemy. He tries to go downward whenever possible, and when he hits a wall, he moves left or right towards Pac-Man. When Clyde is blue from a Power Pellet, he moves upwards away from Pac-Man. 'Super Smash Bros. series' Main articles: Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Clyde makes a handful of cameos in several Super Smash Bros. titles, all of which are in his 8-bit form. He is incorporated into Pac-Man's moveset as his side-smash, and he can also be summoned as an Assist Trophy. In the Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS stage "Pac-Maze", Clyde appears as a stage obstacle. He behaves similarly to the original arcade game. In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Clyde reprises his roles as a part of Pac-Man's moveset and Assist Trophy. He also appears as a part of Ghosts spirit, which represents original four ghosts. In the Ghosts Spirit Battle, Clyde is represented by Pac-Man with yellow palette. Film 'Wreck-It Ralph' Main article: Wreck-It Ralph Clyde appears in the Disney film Wreck-It-Ralph as the head of a therapy session called Bad-Anon, where villains of other games come by to discuss about the experience of their roles. He is portrayed as smarter and more emphatic here than in the games. When Ralph mentions he wants to try to be a hero in other games, Clyde gets alarmed and turns blue. Pixels Main article: Pixels While Clyde himself did not appear in the movie, the orange ghost car from Pac-Man's scene assumed his role, and had "CLYDE" as its license plate. This car was driven by Eddie Plant (Peter Dinklange). Characteristics Appearance Clyde is an orange-colored ghost. He has a somewhat dopey-looking expression. He is typically limbless within games, but some incarnations show him with arms, sometimes with red gloves as well. In the TV series and Pac-Land, Clyde appears similar to a 1920's mob boss with a bowler derby hat. In Pac-Man Party and Ghostly Adventures, Clyde is very large, and has a curl of hair on his head. His appendages were made more tentacle-like as well. Personality Clyde in the early games tended to be very cowardly. His personality is probably best described by his alternate Japanese "Character" name, Crybaby. He doesn't mess with Pac-Man much, and is sometimes shown to be afraid of him; he prefers to keep his distance as much as possible. Trivia * Clyde's Pac-Man Party and Ghostly Adventures design seems to loosely be based on his Kinky Mutation from ''Pac-Man Arrangement'' (1996). * He's mom cooks pumpkin-flavored cookies for him, as shown in Pac-Man Party. Gallery Character Artwork Pacman-tc-ghost1.png|Pac-Man Trading Cards Clyde in Pac-Man (TV Series).png|TV Series Pacland-clyde.png|Pac-Land Clydem1.png|Merchandising, 1980s Ghostorange.png|Pac-Man World Characters-style-guide-ghost-clyde-1.png|Characters and Logo Style Guide - Pac-Man (1990s?) Characters-style-guide-ghost-clyde-2.png|Characters and Logo Style Guide - Pac-Man (1990s?) Characters-style-guide-ghost-clyde-3.png|Characters and Logo Style Guide - Pac-Man (1990s?) Pmw2clyde.jpg|Pac-Man World 2 Clyde3D.jpg|Pac-Man World 3 images-9.jpeg|Pac-Man World 3 Clyde PNR.jpg|Pac 'n Roll Clyde 3D.jpg|Pac 'n Roll Clyde.png|Pac-Man Party Clyde Wreck-It Ralph.png|Wreck-It Ralph Tumblr ml3pcuXUPI1rcbwivo6 1280.jpg|Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures Pac-Man And The Ghostly Adventure's Clyde.png|Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures Scared Clyde (Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures 2 Official Render).png|Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures 2 Bnei-job-clyde.png|Merchandising, 2010s "Ghost Gang" Group Artwork Pacmancerealghosts.png|Pac-Man Cereal Pac-Land Ghosts.png|Pac-Land Pacmania.png|Pac-Mania Bpic.png|Merchandising, 1980s Ghosts-0.png|Merchandising, 1980s Bpic2.png|Merchandising, 1980s Ghostsmidway.png|Merchandising, 1980s Pm2ghost.png|Pac-Man 2: The New Adventures Ghosts2.png|Pac-In-Time Ghosts.png|Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures Inky, Pinky, Blinky, and Clyde (Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures Official Render).jpg|Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures Singing-inky-clyde.png|Merchandising, 2010s Ghostly Adventures Stills PMATGA's_Clyde.png PATGA_Cartoon_Screenshot_2.jpg Pac-Man-and-the-ghostly-adventures-pac-man-and-the-ghostly-adventures-34928389-960-540.png PATGA Cartoon Screenshot 22.png PATGA_Cartoon_Screenshot_46.jpg Inky Blinky Pinky and Clyde in space.PNG Wallpapers Restore2.png|Namco 1987 Calendar Ghostwrite028a.jpg|Merchandising, 1980s PAC-MAN wallpaper03a 1600x1200.jpg|Merchandising, 2010s es:Clyde Category:Ghosts Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Allies Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Ms. Pac-Man: Maze Madness Category:Pac-Man World Rally Category:Pac 'N Roll Category:Pac-Man Party Category:Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures Category:Former Pac-People Category:Ghost Family Category:Enemies